The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for use in an electronic apparatus having a plurality of circuit boards and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a computation circuit of an electronic calculator which has two circuit boards, one for supporting key input means and the other for supporting display means.
In the conventional electronic calculator, key input means are supported on a first circuit board and display means are supported on a second circuit board. A semiconductor device made of, for example, an LSI, for performing the computation function, is mounted on either the first circuit board, second circuit board or another circuit board for supporting power supply means. Connectors are required to electrically communicate the respective circuit boards to each other.
Therefore, the fabrication of the electronics is unavoidably complicated, because many steps are required to connect respective terminals of the circuit boards and the connectors to each other. Moreover, the reliability of the electronics is unavoidably decreased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device suited for an electronic apparatus having a plurality of circuit boards disposed therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device for facilitating the fabrication of electronics of an electronic calculator having a plurality of circuit boards disposed therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device which enhances the reliability of an electronic calculator having a plurality of circuit boards disposed therein.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, input terminals for receiving, for example, key input signals derived from key input means are aligned on a side of the semiconductor device of the Dual In-line Plug-in Package type, and output terminals for developing, for example, driving signals for display means are aligned on another side of said semiconductor device. The input terminals and the output terminals function, in combination, not only to electrically connect the key input means, the semiconductor device and the display means with one another, but also as connectors for performing electrical communication between a circuit board for supporting the key input means and another circuit board for supporting the display means. That is, the semiconductor device of the Dual In-line Plug-in Package type of the present invention is disposed in such a manner to extend between the two circuit boards for supporting the key input means and the display means, respectively.